


Metsublade: Siren's Full Capabilities

by akhos_script



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Aegis Swap (Xenoblade Chronicles 2), Gen, I'll get back into the swing of things one day, Metsublade, Not Beta Read, Siren, dw this is a platonic relationship, i just wish metsublade was a real thing sometimes, i'm kinda rusty rn, idk when the last time i actually wrote a fic was, lowkey i was too tired to beta read, malos' siren was never destroyed in this au, tbh i feel like malos would be a good father figure for rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhos_script/pseuds/akhos_script
Summary: Malos teaches Rex some cool tricks that only Siren can do. Malos needs a target - oops he meant a creature - for this live demonstration.
Relationships: Metsu | Malos & Rex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Metsublade: Siren's Full Capabilities

**Author's Note:**

> Are you really playing a Xenoblade game if you don't aggro a high level Rotbart in an open field by merely existing?

Every moment with Malos was a surreal experience. If someone asked Rex what he planned to accomplish in life a year ago, he would have said moving up the ranks as a salvager. He never planned to become the Aegis’s driver. Hell, he didn’t even know what an Aegis was until a few months back.

Malos had grown comfortable enough to show the full extent of his abilities. They discussed Siren’s past; how its destructive powers left marks across Alrest. Siren scarred Alrest; 500 years was not enough for people to forget nor forgive the horrors of the Aegis War. His driver hinted that he wanted to explore Siren one day. And today, they would do exactly that.

“Woah… so this is your Siren. It’s pretty neat. Not sure what all of these things do, but I’m not complaining! Tora and Poppi would definitely love to study this thing for research! Maybe he can upgrade Poppi with this… technology?” The neon blue lights reflected off of the silver metal lining his diving suit.

Malos scoffed at the suggestion. He wanted to avoid any protentional (more like nopon) threats to the system. They were cute, but those creatures manipulate anyone with their cuteness. Rex had to sit through hours of Malos’s basic ground rules for Siren. There was no way in hell he would allow any nopon to step in Siren. Tora probably would ignore the entire lecture, and would touch every single button he can.

“I don’t want that fur ball stepping foot into Siren, who knows what he would do,” Malos paused for a moment, uncertain which of Siren’s abilities he should show his driver. Despite their strong bond, he was afraid that Rex would ban him from ever using Siren again. Siren was not a toy, but, maybe just this once he could bend his rules a bit… What’s the harm of using Siren like this _just once_? “Hey, wanna see something cool you can do with Siren?”

“Sure, what can you even do? How many functions does this thing have? What do all these buttons do? Am I allowed to touch them?” Would Malos trust him with Siren if he pressed the wrong button? What if he repeated the events from 500 years ago? The thought that all races on Alrest would ban together to create an army solely to destroy the Aegis (and maybe him) was a terrifying thought. He feared that people, maybe even armies, would hunt them down. Rex would never live on to be 16 years old. _If Siren malfunctioned_ , it would be the end of their peaceful lives. Rex felt his soul detached from his body – he felt like someone was controlling him like a puppet attached to strings.

Malos turned to Rex, trying his best to put on a reassuring smile. “No, don’t touch them yet. Remember that territorial Rotbart that chased us when we first landed in Gormott?”

“Don’t remind me! I really thought that we were going to die. I was so weak then, and we were still working on our new bond.” The experience of running into that monster just once was more than enough for Rex’s lifetime.

“And since our bond is more stable that thing doesn’t stand a chance fighting against us now. See this button on the screen, we can zoom in on the Architect’s awful creation.”

Rex’s face lit up with excitement. This was the most exciting thing in 15 years of living. It was a rare experience, he would never regret asking Malos to explore the insides of Siren. “Woah Malos, this is so cool! It’s almost like we are right there on Gormott. What else can you do?”

Smirking, he turned his attention back to Rex. “I thought you’d never ask, boy. Touch that circle to your right so we can really focus on it.”

Rex glanced at Malos, cautiously reaching out to press the button. “Like this?”

“Yes, exactly that. Now, see that square below that? Press that thing to see a cool trick only Siren can do.” For a brief moment, Rex saw the Aegis’ eyes briefly shining with mischief. Oh no, that was never a good sign. _Maybe this was a bad idea_ , Rex thought. Sometimes going along with Malos’s whims caused more trouble than anything else.

“Oi, Malos, what’s that sound? It’s starting to get louder… Did I do something wrong? Am I wasting Siren’s energy?! Are we going to plummet towards to Alrest and hit Gormott?!” His voiced laced with panic. This is it, he thought, refusing to make eye contact with Malos, now their bond would plummet at this very moment. He had ruin everything. They would have to start from scratch again, resetting everything they built.

The Aegis ruffled his driver’s hair, hoping this would comfort the boy. Thank the Architect it worked, Rex’s shaky breath was replaced with a small smile. “No, you did the right thing… Now watch that piece of shit vanish in front of our eyes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mythra: SiReN iS nOt A tOy!!!11!!!!1  
> Malos: haha, Siren goes brrrr 
> 
> As much as I love Pyra and Mythra, I would love an Aegis swap game. Maybe Metsublade would be such a fun dlc or something, but I can only dream. I do like Torna, but... Metsublade... N e ways, I'm so sorry I'm super rusty @ writing fics. I hope I can get back into the swing of things.


End file.
